


Why do you drive me so crazy?

by NikoRbll07



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoRbll07/pseuds/NikoRbll07
Summary: Short Story of Love of Geralt and Ciri.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Why do you drive me so crazy?

**Ciri was sitting in the Bar looking at Geralt taking a Beer after another. They were just regarded for a Contract and they were having fun before riding to the next town searching for adventures.**  
 **  
** **She saw the beer falling in Geralt's face to his neck to inside his shirt she just gulps and looks away imaging licking the beer of his biceps.**

 **This kind of thought wherein Ciri's mind since** **she had 15 years old, she was starting to look at him with other eyes.**

 **Eyes of Desire and Lust, sometimes only of see in him she feel so excited, It was wrong, sometimes she feels guilty to have this kind of thought, but her body doesn't match with her brain.**

\- Well, See us tomorrow here for breakfast before we ride to the next town, at nine sound good to you?

\- You're going to bed? at this hour?

\- No, I gonna take some air

\- Sure - Given him a look of disapproval

\- What?

\- Nothing... have fun see us at 9 tomorrow - Taking a sip of the beer.

\- don't get in troubles

\- I don't promise anything

 **Geralt smile at her and make a gesture of goodbye.**

 **  
She knows it, He was going to search company for the night maybe some cheap whore.**

 **He has that kind of needs from time to time.**

 **More since Triss and Yennefer give up on him after he didn't decide by any of them or maybe he didn't want any of them at the end.**

 **She was a little sad for him, but not for her because now she had a chance.**

 **Maybe it was a crazy idea but she wants a chance. But** **She's still a virgin.**  
 **  
** **She can't imagine anyone else that Geralt in her bed, much less surrender for the first time to no one else. She only trusts Him and Loves him only.**  
 **  
** **She was a little drunk, and that makes her take a decision at that moment.**

 **Maybe not a good idea.  
**  
 **She takes her hood and put it and use magic to follow Geralt track. Until she arrives at a cheap Brothel.**

 **Seeing Geralt in the Entrance.**

**Ciri slowly gets close to the Brothel she looks a prostitute in the far and with magic change her appearance to the prostitute she looks at the entrance.  
**

 **Yennefer teach her well after the battle was over.**

 **She goes to the back of the house.**

\- Sasha, You weren't supposed to be working at the entrance. 

\- Yeah, but they send me back inside, any problem?

\- Today you are unbearable? - Giving her space to get inside.

**  
****At the moment she put feet in the house she starts to look at the other whores, How they walk, how they talk and the prices.**

 **She goes to the public bathroom and sees a whore retouching her makeup, the whore notice she was looking at her and turns.**

\- What are you looking at?

\- You, obviously - She makes a spell Axii puppet to control her. - Where's your room? 

\- ... Second-floor number 17...

\- Perfect, Give me your key - The whore give his key to Ciri - You're really tired, and you're gonna sleep in that toilet with the door closes for at least 2hrs.

\- Yes... - The whore does what she said.

**  
****After a little investigation, Ciri starts to look at Geralt. When she found it, she put it in front of him.** **  
**

|   
---|---  
  
  
\- You're looking for some fun, handsome?

\- Yeah, but you're not exactly my type.

\- and what exactly could be your type?

\- Not your business... excuse me.

\- Seduction is your game but I'm not gonna lose

 **Ciri was pissed off, but walk to the other side and get into the bathroom again and look at a mirror and transform into a younger whore like 20 years with a skinny body, blonde long hair, she let her green eyes and white skin. Using a provocative short wine dress, with some golden cheap jewelry.**

 **  
**

**She gives herself another try and searches him. This time she keeps herself in distance. Their eyes meet and she maintains eye contact, she looks at him since his head to his** **feet and he does the same. She can see He was checking her out, He like this appearance but She doesn't go for him, she walks to the opposite side.  
**

 **Hearing his heavy feet following her. In a more private area, she turns and looks at him.**

\- Yes? **  
**

\- You're running for me?

\- No **,** I was just looking if you were really interested in me **.  
**

 **-** That's an invitation?

\- That depends... **  
**

\- Of?

\- You're really going to pay the price?

\- I can't handle it.

 **Ciri look at her surrounds see they were alone**

 **-** Is the triple of the usual price

\- Why? Any reason in particular? or just wanna make some extra money behind the back of the owner of the house?

\- It's a Reason, I'm ... - She swallows - I'm a virgin.So the price of being the First is the triple. **  
**

 **The look at Geralt change, look like petty, She was worried He change of mind and she has to change again.**

 **But this will really work? If this Apperience doesn't work maybe She needs to go to bed and forget about this.**

\- Well, Take me to your room. - She can't believe it, it works. **  
**

\- With pleasure, follow me. **  
**

 **She walks to the stair to the second floor and starts to look the room 17  
**

 **The room was simple one bed and a little bathroom with one window.**

 **He closes the room and put the door lock it down...**

 **She was giving him the back. trying to control her heart beating.**

\- You don't know where your room was?

\- I'm new... so...

\- I have to pay you Before or After?

\- After **  
**

 **...**

 **She really was going to do this, she was really nervous.**

 **Ciri feels the hands of Geralt in her waist.**

 **And turn her to be face to him.**

\- You are shaking, you weren't lying to me about your virginity, don't you?

\- ....No

\- Do you really want to do this?

 **Ciri gets close to him putting her hands in his face, touring the Scar of his face with kindness.**

\- We are already here... - getting close to his face.

 **Geralt stop his hand.**

\- I mean, you really want to be a prostitute? To do this with someone you don't know, and do that every day for maybe years. You're beautiful, young, you're on time to change your mind. Before it's too late to retract yourself.

 **Ciri noticed she was smiling at him, He was so kind. Her eyes lost in his.**

\- You're really kind, Don't you?... but some women don't have many choices in this kind of subject.

\- You have 2 choices now, We can end with this deal and you will stay here or I can help you get out and leave you in the next town tomorrow, give you some money to start a new life away from here and then you can decide carefully about your future.

 **Ciri was Shocked, what she's supposed to Answer, She obviously wants to fuck him but she feels bad, about he was worried about the fate of her false identity.**

 **If she decides to stay and fuck him, she knows him he would feel bad about it and he probably will be pissed off in some way, but if she decides to go with him, he wouldn't touch her like she wants to...**

\- So? , What are you gonna do?

\- What happens if I want both?

\- What do you mean? - Geralt looks confused.

 **Ciri gets close to him and put her hand in his chest.**

\- Since I put my eyes on you, I have only one thought and it was giving myself to you. More after this talk, you're exactly my type. After that, if you help me to escape without anyone notice I can take my own path.

\- Are you sure about this? - Ciri changes the position of her hands to his neck.

\- Completly. - Kissing him with passion.

 **She can feel his insecurity at first, but He starts to kiss her back and put his hand on her waist pushing her to his body.**

 **He breaks the kiss but his face was still to close to hers, He put his thumb on her lips and opened her mouth.**

\- Don't close it. - He whispers in a dominating tone.

 **He Kisses her again introducing his tongue in her mouth, Damn, that feels so good the taste of beer, the smell of sweat of his body. The touch of his hand over her body.**

 **He bent a little bit putting his hands in her but to lift her. She crosses her legs in his waist meanwhile He walks to the bed Direction without breaking the kiss. On the edge he gets her down, breaking the kiss and look at her.**

 **She was breathless, He smiles at her with kindness and desire, starting to kiss her cheek, then her neck, his hand in her back zipping down her dress as he sucks his neck, She can't stop the moan.**

 **He stops of sudden and raise up and walk to a chair aside the bed, taking his armor Off.  
**

\- I should take my clothes off too? - ciri said with shame.

\- If you want, or if you prefer I can take them off for you - turning to see her, taking his shirt off, showing his chest full of scars. She looks away fast shameless.

 **She knows the scars since years ago but this time was different.**

 **She starts to take her jewelry and her dress and shoes. Staying only with her underwear, and sitting again on the edge of the bed.**

\- You know I haven't ask you, your name...

\- You can call me as you wish, Witcher... - Ciri almost whisper.

\- ... Your name, please.

\- Cahira - She lied.

\- Cahira ... My name is Geralt de Rivia - Walking to the bed and taking a pillow

\- ... Geralt 

\- Exactly as you are just laying down - She obeys him, before her head touches the bed he put the pillow.

\- ...

\- If you want me to stop, say it. I will go as far as you want.

\- Okey.

 **He kneels in front of her while he takes her panties and removes them. Open her legs slowly raising them as long he makes a path of sweet bites through her skin to her Pussy.**

 **Her breathing starts to increase, with little moans with every lovebite. She can feel her body turning on.**

 **He put her legs on his shoulders and put his face between her legs, sucking her pussy.**

\- Ahhh.....

 **Feeling strangely good. She had the need to close her legs but she can't do that, so instead of that, she takes the bed sheet with Strength.**

 **His tongue was playing around the corner of his entrance and return to her sensitive spot.  
**

 **Geralt left-hand slide to her stomach to reach her nipple squeezing it slowly.**

 **She joins his hand to hers. His hands have always been big and warm.**

\- You tasted really sweet, only sweet - mention before going back to business.

 **She was blushing, she can't say anything about it, more than moan again at the feeling of one finger introduction inside her. He** **introduced another finger.**

 **She arches a little her spine trying to get used to this new sensation He was delivering in her body.  
**

-It's hurting you?

-No... - Ciri answer. - It feels quite good actually.

 **Geralt introduce the third finger and stand to put himself over her body. Geralt seizing Ciris nipple in his mouth without stopping to thrust his finger inside her not too deep.**

 **Her legs were trembling of the pleasure, She was close to the orgasm. She can answer she was burning from the inside. Geralt free her nipple and get close to her** **head like He wants to see her reaction of the pleasure he was giving to her with his fingers.**

 **She clenches her teeth, feeling she was going to explore. Before that happened she uses her hands to approach Geralt to her face and steal him a deep kiss.** **Separating from his lips only by the pleasure of her orgasm. She feels so light, in His Arms.**

 **He pulls his fingers out carefully.  
**

 **Ciri opens his Eyes and sees Gerald's face, his eyes were looking at her soul. For a moment she was in a panic to imagine, she turns back to her true form and he discovers her.**

\- What?

\- Nothing, Just your eyes remind me, someone...

-... - She really wanted to ask, what did He truly feel about her, but She doesn't say anything, she was afraid the answer was: " **My daughter".**

 **Geralt raise up the bed and go to the chair, starting to put his Shirt on and part of his armor of the chest.**

\- What are you doing?

\- ... I'm Dressing On.

\- Why?

\- I Don't think I can do this... Sorry

\- It is because I remind you someone or is because what I said to you earlier about my...

\- A little of both. I think you're beautiful, for real. But I think you should do this to someone special, or you're gonna regret it.

 **Ciri Hug Geralt from the back. He stays Still**

\- I'm trying to do it with someone special, but he's rejecting me.

\- You don't even know me

\- I know you enough...

 **Geralt free himself from the hug and turn around**

\- You're good and different from all men I have ever met in my whole life and since...- Ciri stop taking for a second and continue - You're handsome, smart and When you close that door I know you will be more kind than anybody. So I really want you to be the first in my life.

  


\- I'm NOT a good person, Cahira.

\- You are, I can see it in your eyes.

\- And the only thing I see in your is Purity, that I don't want to ruin.

\- And You won't. Not in the way you're thinking.

 **Ciri kiss Geralt with so Passion, Pressing her naked body to his, even if her body was small she handle to take him down and herself to the floor. before the impact, Geralt protect her body.**

\- You're, ok? - Geralt asks

\- Perfect.

 **Ciri just smiles at him. And kiss him again more tender this time.**

 **Geralt don't break the hug or the kiss. After a few minutes of passionate kisses, Geralt sites Ciri in her legs. She put her hands in his armor, search the hidden part to take it off.  
**

\- If you keep with this, I wouldn't be able to stop myself, Chaira.

\- Well... don't stop. Touch me, Geralt.

**The hands of Geralt touch Ciri ass, two off his fingers press her anal hole, just massaging.** **Seen her body. Pressing his lips in ciri nipples.  
**

\- That feels good. 

**Gerald takes her body and stand up with her, and place her in the bed. He takes her shirt and pants off quickly.**

**He put himself up against her. Kissing her with passion, touching al her body making her desire him more than ever.  
**

\- This may be hurt. - Breathless against her mouth.

\- I can handle it, Geralt.

**Geralt put his member in her entrance pressing until his penis slides in slowly.**

\- Ahhh - Ciri moan.

\- Hurts? - Geralt stop waiting for her answer. 

\- No... - Geralt continues with precaution. 

**In the way in, she feels like a little hassle, it was her hymen breaking, it wasn't that painful. That pain was just a moment. Ciri opens her eyes, looking at him. He was waiting for her, to ask him to continue.**

\- I'm fine. Go on.

**Geralt starts moving, slowly and kissing her neck and touching her nipples. Feeling the speed increasing up.**

\- Damn feels so good- Ciri whispers scratching his back.

**Geralt smiles at her, and kiss her again, this was a really wet kiss.  
**

**She put his hands in his neck and don't let him go, his body on her feel so good.**

**In a moment she feels a deep penetration that makes her moan loudly.  
**

\- Hold on. - Geralt whisper in a rough voice like giving her an order.

**The placer was amazing, she feels so close to him, she loves him so much, every strike was amazing.  
**

\- Geralt... **  
**

**She reaches her orgasm in his arms again but He wasn't over so he still in the game. He was working a little hard, trying to reach his pleasure.  
**

**When he finishes he hugs her. Moaning in her ear.**

**She doesn't want to let him go. They stay like that for a minute after that he rise and take his member out, she feels the fluids out of her pussy. Geralt rise and search for a towel. A stab of pain was the only thing she felt for a minute, a low price for all the placer she got.  
**

**Geralt was helping to wash it.**

\- You're fine? - Geralt asks worriedly. 

\- Perfectly, just wondering if we can do it one more time.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yeah...I didn't think that feels so good.I want to feel you again. **Please...** \- putting her forehead in his. 

**Geralt kiss her with sweetness and she let herself go in his arms.**

**Making Love again in that bed, lost in her feelings of his secret love for him, just waiting to be like this forever just attach to his skin, resting in his chest.  
**

**But her bubble blow at the sound of knocks in the door.**

\- Shit is been more than 2 hours... 

\- Moreless... why?

**The knocks in the door became more impatient and a woman's voice starts to scream.**

\- Who is in my room!? GET THE HELL OUT! - Ciri stands up and searches her close to dress quickly and Geralt was doing the same.

\- This isn't your room?- Geralt asks confused.

\- Long Story...

\- Wherever is in there, your in trouble! Knock out the door! - The door starts to crack.

\- Shit!, Sorry - Ciri take Geralt arm and transport theme outside far from the brothel

**They almost fell in a little river.**

\- What the hell?! - Geralt said free himself of her arm

\- ...

\- You're a sorceress?

\- I... - She wasn't sure what to answer.

**Geralt get close to her and take her arm**

**Ciri thinks to transport herself to another place, but Geralt was quick, he put a Yrden sing on her.  
**

**She can't move, She has not enough energy, she has one minute until Yrden lost effect on her.**

\- Who are you?

\- It doesn't matter

\- This could be a trap, to me.

\- I'm not an enemy.

\- That doesn't respond to my question, I will give you one more chance. - Geralt crossing his arms.

\- ...

\- No?

**Geralt takes out The Eye of Nehaleni. Ciri know it, That will break her illusion and show her true form.  
**

** **

** **

\- Please, Don't do it. **   
**

\- Why? Give me a reason...

\- You don't what to know, who I am.

**Geralt looks at her, He doesn't know what to do. In one part he wants to know who was that person if that was a trap or not. But the eyes of that girl was beginning to him to not do it.**

\- I have been deceived by a lot of people, sorry I can't take any risk. 

**Geralt pass The Eye of Nehalenion her before Ydren disappears, She uses a hand to cover his eyes and lay his body over him, covering her face in his chest.**

\- ... Please, I Don't do this to hurt you or anything like that. I just want to be with you. Without you seeing my face. 

\- Why are you so scared to show me your face?

\- Because I don't want to hurt you...

**Geralt Hug her and let himself fall in knees in the floor without free her. He just Hugs her hard without open her eyes. So tight to him, she can hear his heart rising.**

**She just cries in his chest returning the hug.**

\- I can recognize that voice anywhere... - Geralt whisper.

  
\- I'm sorry... - Ciri says still crying

**Geralt just hug her even tighter.**


End file.
